


Lover oh Lover

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: A poem about loving someone who you don’t deserve, but they still love you anyway, even when life gets in the way.





	Lover oh Lover

Lover oh Lover

How can you possibly stay sane

When passing glances are now all we can afford

 

Things change, you say softly

And sometimes it hurts

But one day it will change for the better

 

Lover oh Lover

When did you get to be so sensible

While I just want to collapse on the floor

 

I don’t know, you utter sweetly

But for you I will be anything

And because of you I am strong

 

Lover oh Lover

How could you ever still love me

When I made a mess and tore your heart in two

 

Because I want you, you declare intensely

And I knew if we were meant to be

Jesus himself would will it to be so


End file.
